


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #56

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [59]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crema verse, Developing Relationship, Drabble, M/M, New Year's Eve, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>klainesbaby asked you: a crema verse prompt! what about the first new year's eve of kurt and blaine? :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #56

 

New Year’s in New York City is something Blaine is pretty sure he’s never, ever going to get used to.  It doesn’t help that he has no interest whatever in going up to Times Square to watch the ball drop.  Not again.

 

He went once, with a group from school, the second year he was in the city.  He remembers it was cold and wet and so crowded he could hardly breathe.  How the press of bodies all around made him uncomfortable.  And he remembers how anti-climactic it all was.  The ball was disappointingly smaller than he’d imagined it to be and it’s not like he’d had anyone to kiss anyway.  So he’d always spent New Year’s at home, watching the fireworks on TV and eating take-out.  Once he’d spent it with Cooper and that’s 48 hours he’s never going to remember.

 

But this year, this year is going a little differently.

  
Blaine is standing at the window, looking out on the snow-covered streets.  Christmas lights are still hanging from the trees and in the windows and everything feels peaceful.  For once the holidays feel like the sort of thing he should care about.  And he does.  And he knows why.

 

He hears Kurt coming up behind him just before a strong arm slides around his middle and a chin rests on his shoulder.  Blaine closes his eyes and leans back into the familiar embrace.

 

They’d gotten back from Christmas at Kurt’s father’s house just the other night and the memory of those days – of the words they’d said to each other – sits fresh and warm in Blaine’s belly.

 

“Here,” Kurt says, bringing a mug around Blaine’s body from the other side.  Blaine doesn’t have any proper champagne glasses, so stolen Starbucks cups will have to do.

 

“Thanks,” Blaine takes a sip and lets it bubble across his tongue.

 

Kurt is snuggled up long and warm against his back, holding his close and Blaine can feel his heart beating.  They’re both dressed in pajamas and the apartment is pleasantly warm with the fussy old radiator actually doing it’s job for once and Blaine is helplessly, hopelessly in love.  It’s some kind of wonderful to know that Kurt is too.

 

“You know,” Blaine says lowly.  “I haven’t spent New Year’s with anyone before.”

 

“I know.”  Kurt’s nose presses into the side of his neck and Blaine feels the ghost of lips across his skin.

 

“I’m glad it’s you.”

 

Kurt makes a soft noise in his throat.  He takes the mug from Blaine’s hands and sets it on the windowsill before turning Blaine to face him.  Blaine looks up into eyes whose color he’s still trying to describe.  In that moment they’re a deep, endless blue and Blaine swears the Christmas lights are reflecting in them.  Blaine swallows as one of Kurt’s hands cup his jaw while the other slides around his shoulders.

 

“What time is it?” Kurt asks, barely above a whisper.

 

“Let’s say it’s midnight,” Blaine replies, surprised by the huskiness in his own voice.  His hands grip at Kurt’s hips.

 

Kurt smiles before it disappears into the press of Blaine’s lips and Blaine is pretty sure the next year is going to go just like this.


End file.
